<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Blue Heart by HK44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929866">Tiny Blue Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44'>HK44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Size Difference, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Sex, age gap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick had always been captivated by his soulmark as a child. The bright blue heart on the inside of his left wrist. It was clear and simple. A tiny little heart to represent his future love.</p><p>His destiny.</p><p>(For DickDami Week Day Two)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiny Blue Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick had always been captivated by his soulmark as a child. The bright blue heart on the inside of his left wrist. It was clear and simple. A tiny little heart to represent his future love.</p><p>His destiny.</p><p>In civvies, he never covered it up. It was a prideful thing. He liked to sweep his thumb over it, hold it when he wrung his wrists, kiss it gently and hope his destined love felt it wherever they were.</p><p>How was he to know that they wouldn't be feeling it until he was thirteen?</p><p>Somewhere fate was cackling at him when they dumped Damian into his lap, an inconspicuous and simple blue heart on the inside of his left wrist. It was easy the first time they met. He was covered head to toe in blue and black spandex. And then the next time Damian showed up, Bruce gone and Talia off to commit atrocities without her precious son, he wore a watch. Bracelets. Bandaged up his wrist if needed. Stuck his hands in his pockets. Wore gloves.</p><p>He was so young.</p><p>And small.</p><p>He'd done the research. Obsessively. Soulmarks were unique. It was impossible to get the same one as someone undestined to be yours unless they were dead and the mark was thrown back into rotation. So no. He didn't have another person waiting out there for him that wasn't already matched up and dead in the ground.</p><p>When Talia dragged Damian back the first time, he figured he hadn't seen it properly. Damian was reserved. Always clothed. It had been a freak moment, Bruce's hand curling at his wrist after he'd tried to attack Tim. And when Bruce let go, it was fleeting, Damian absentmindedly running his wrist and pushing up his sleeve.</p><p>It hadn't happened again.</p><p>And the cave was poorly lit to begin with. He'd probably mistaken it for blue. Or a heart. It was likely a green circle. Or a purple square.</p><p>Something close enough.</p><p>But no.</p><p>It was, as his was, a bright blue heart. In the weeks since Bruce's death, he'd seen it much more often. During training. After showers. Those fleeting moments during the summer when Damian caved and wore t-shirts. It taunted him. Drawing his focus to it like a constant snap. Every time he tried to pay attention to anything else, he'd find himself glancing towards it. Was he hoping he'd see something new?</p><p>He wasn't even sure.</p><p>It was harder now. Bruce was gone. Alfred was mourning. Tim despised him and vice versa. He was all Damian had. And he had grown to love the kid - as moody and rigid as he was.</p><p>To the point of panicked scouring internet message boards.</p><p>"What do I do if my soulmate is a child?"</p><p>"How to tell if it's a romantic soulmark?"</p><p>"How to tell if you're a freak?"</p><p>Too complicated to answer.</p><p>A warm tingling sensation throughout the whole body when the marks touch.</p><p>Define freak.</p><p>He missed the days when the internet was a help to all the things he could never bring himself to ask anyone else.</p><p>As it was, he was lucky. If anyone noticed the similarities between their soulmarks, they didn't say anything. And if they found it odd that Dick had started covering his up, they didn't say anything. It was a difficult situation. No doubt anyone could even come up with anything to say to begin with.</p><p>Damian was a complex little kid.</p><p>There were three options Dick foresaw if he revealed himself to Damian, each more likely than the next. One, Damian doesn't care and does nothing. Two, he doesn't care but lords it over everyone else anyway. Three, he cares and does something.</p><p>The kid held himself up to a standard of maturity. Feigning adulthood in a tiny frame. He'd never spoken of soulmates in excitement or disdain. Mostly because he just never spoke of them. But Dick wasn't stupid. Damian may have been twelve but he saw himself as an adult, matured beyond his years.</p><p>If he thought Dick was his destined to be, everything about their relationship would shift. No more older brother and little brother. No more mentor and mentee.</p><p>Instead he'd see them as entwined lovers - on equal footing.</p><p>And Dick could not have that.</p><p>So of course the fates that be threw another wrench at him, cackling up on their stupid cloud.</p><p>He knew he should’ve splurged for the waterproof watch. </p><p>Damian's brown-green eyes traced his skin, stilling at the mark displayed so brazenly on Dick's near nude body. For a moment, his breathing stopped. They were frozen. The world was right. His mark - <em> their </em> mark - was hidden by the towel he was rubbing through this hair. There was nothing to worry about.</p><p>And then everything snapped as Damian's foot hit the floor.</p><p>Dick glanced away. "You should learn to knock." The teasing tone was undone by the choke in his throat.</p><p>Damian ignored him, snagging his arm. Unceremoniously, the towel dropped to the ground. It draped against their feet. His heart hammered.</p><p>He'd had this nightmare before. Or maybe they were dreams. Wasn't this something he fantasized about? Being in love with someone and then discovering they had the same mark. Like his mother and his father.</p><p>But in his fantasies, his soulmate wasn't over a decade younger than him.</p><p>Damian lined their wrists up. The tingle of their marks in close proximity shivered through Dick's skin like a low level pulse. There was no mistaking the sharing now. Same blue heart. Same spot on their wrists. Damian tilted his wrist into Dick's.</p><p>It was a burst of relaxing heat, catching like fire.</p><p>Damian caught Dick's eyes for a fleeting moment. Then let go. "Pennyworth says dinner will be ready in fifteen."</p><p>He left without another word.</p><p>Dick breathed. And somewhere on their stupid cloud, the fates that be were cackling even louder.</p><p>--</p><p>"Grayson."</p><p>He blearily shifted awake as Damian sat on his thigh. This wasn't the first time he'd woken him up in the middle of the night. Dick believed in downtime between patrols. He was not like Bruce. He couldn't function on one hour of sleep per month. But Damian sometimes would huff, annoyed at being disallowed from patrolling, and bother him until Dick caved. </p><p>However, the focused look in his eyes told Dick that this was not going to be the usual case.</p><p>"Yeah?" he croaked. He sat up, stretching out the kinks that ran along his spine and lower back. "Wassup?"</p><p>Damian didn't answer the question - not with a reedy whine about going out nor with the batsuit smacking him in the face. Instead, he shifted until he was fully straddling Dick's waist. He pressed his hands firmly to Dick's bare chest.</p><p>Dick's heart stopped.</p><p>Ah, <em> shit </em>.</p><p>Slowly, he collected Damian's hands, pulling them away. "Dami-"</p><p>"You're mine."</p><p>It wasn't a question. </p><p>"Platonic soulmates-"</p><p>Before Dick could even finish, his watch was ripped from his wrist. It landed somewhere with a loud thunk. The sound silenced him as Damian lined their wrists up again and pressed their marks together. Again, warmth passed through his core, like an opiate relaxing him.</p><p>Still, the nagging voice in the back of his head remained. Reminding him. </p><p><em> No </em>.</p><p>Damian's narrowed eyes only hissed, <em> Yes </em>.</p><p>"Soulmates don't have to be together," Dick said quietly. "I-"</p><p>"You don't love me."</p><p>For years and years from the moment of his birth, Damian's ability to be loved was conditional. Train and maybe it'll happen. Kill an enemy and maybe it'll happen. It wasn't done without reason. He had to work for it. Painfully so.</p><p>Even now, the words were spoken like a fact. He was withdrawing, annoyed. But not with Dick. With himself for not being worth loving.</p><p>Which was its own source of angst in Dick's chest. "Of course, I do." He released Damian's hands and cupped his cheeks. "You're my little brother and my Robin after all."</p><p>"I am your soulmate."</p><p>"That's-" He exhaled sharply. "Yes. You are, but-" He looked away. "You're very young, Dami."</p><p>"And yet-" Damian rolled his hips. "-I'm still your soulmate. You're supposed to be mine, <em> Richard </em>."</p><p>Heat bloomed at his core. "Damian-"</p><p>"I refuse to have any infidelity between us." Damian pushed Dick back into his pillows. "I know that you are mine. I will not allow anyone else to have you."</p><p>Dick pushed Damian back. "I'm an adult, I can be with whoever I want."</p><p>Damian scoffed. "I can so easily fulfill whatever you need."</p><p>Sitting up with Damian on his lap only served to further prove how much smaller Damian was than him. Even if they were the same age, he'd be concerned about "fulfilling his needs". The kid hadn't even surpassed five feet yet.</p><p>Dick would smother and break him.</p><p>"You're too young." Damian ignored him, hands trailing downwards. Dick caught them and changed tactics. "I'll wait for you."</p><p>"Why wait?" Damian cocked his head. "I'm right here."</p><p>God, this <em> kid. </em> "We don't need-"</p><p>"Don't you want to be with your soulmate?" Damian whispered, drawing closer. Dick's back hit the pills and headboard. His heart hammered. His hands still clenched Damian's in a tight grip. "I want to be with what's mine."</p><p>Fucking puberty.</p><p>Nerves hit him. Still he couldn't bring himself to push the other back. Rejection was a touchy subject for Damian. He needed to tread carefully. "You keep saying I'm yours but I've yet to hear you call yourself what's mine." </p><p>Damian stilled only a couple inches from Dick's face. His breaths warmed against Dick's skin in short puffs.</p><p>He was unowned. No person alive could possess him. He'd just barely started getting over the concept of being <em> Dick's </em>Robin. </p><p>"Fine," he whispered. Dick's brain short-circuited. Then their lips pressed together in a dry, chapped kiss. Damian eased back, his eyes fluttered shut. "You're mine. I'm yours. We're ours." His eyes snapped open. Piercing, they shot through Dick like a bullet. "And we have to be together."</p><p>Before Dick could say a word, Damian shoved a hand down his pants. The amusement over the idea of refined and resigned Damian in a pair of loose children's sweatpants faltered through his head before being ejected by the drag of slick against the back of his hand.</p><p>"You've soiled me, Richard." A tiny pink tongue wet against his lips. "I would think it's appropriate to clean up your messes."</p><p>Rationality all but evaporated.</p><p>He pushed Damian down to his back, sliding his legs out from under him so he could sit between the other's spread thighs. He was so tiny like this on a giant bed, practically dwarfed by Dick's hovering frame.</p><p>Damian shimmied his pants to mid-thigh. His little pussy was wet and dripping. The light glistening in from the window showered him heavenly bluish light. He was like an angel.</p><p>And he was Dick's. Dick was his. They were each other's.</p><p>Meant to be.</p><p>So what if Damian was twelve? So what if Dick was twenty-five? They were written in the blue heart stamped to their wrists.</p><p>Damian's eyes were so focused it burned him as he lowered his head to the wet cunt beneath him. The first taste was as refreshing as a drink in the desert. He groaned, gripping Damian's tiny hips as he hiked him closer.</p><p>A hand gripped his hair, a low whine echoing from the shuddering body beneath him. His cock was already hard from Damian's earlier ministrations but now it was thick and throbbing beneath his boxers.</p><p>Damian's thighs were tight around his head. But he was so small, it was barely painful.</p><p>He lathed his pussy with his tongue, swirling around his cute little clit. The hand tightened, another joining to fist his loose curls. Damian's hips snapped upwards. The desperation had Dick growling heady into Damian's skin as he dipped his tongue inside. His hands tightened, pushing Damian down still and hard.</p><p>Possibly too hard. The thought of bruises, his hands printed into the skin of his <em> soulmate </em>, another mark of who he belonged to, just made him hungrier.</p><p>"<em> Richard </em>," Damian moaned before a gush of slick flooded his chin. His thighs went lax. Dick still ate him out anyway, even as Damian whined and tugged desperately at his hair, overstimulated.</p><p>He let go of him with one hand to shove his boxers down. The cool air flashed around his burning cock. The thought of Damian hung off it battered through his head. It was enticing.</p><p>And horrifying.</p><p>Damian deserved love and care.</p><p>And no matter what was happening now, what would no doubt continue to happen into tomorrow and so on, he wasn't going to hurt him.</p><p>He pulled as Damian came for a second time with a high-pitched keen that had Dick fisting himself roughly. He eased up, manhandling Damian onto his side.</p><p>"When you're older," he muttered before slotting his cock between Damian's clenched thighs. His tanned skin was littered in old pale scars but his thighs seemed to have gone relatively unmarred, smooth to the touch.</p><p>Damian reached up with one hand. "Love me," he murmured.</p><p>Dick thrusted shallow and desperate, catching Damian's hand. "I do," he promised. He kissed along the back of it. "I do."</p><p>His pace quickened. Damian's thighs tightened deliciously. He kissed along Damian's fingers and against his palm before releasing him. He towered over him, thrusting without mercy. He imagined it in real life. When Damian was older, hopefully bigger, and could take him in full. When he'd feel the hot wetness of his slick all around his cock, instead of in fleeting moments passing between his tightly clenched thighs.</p><p>He pressed his mouth to Damian's, scouring inside like a plundering ravager. He was hot, burning and minty fresh. Damian whined. His hand caught Dick's, squeezing it desperately as his chest heaved under his tank top.</p><p>Dick groaned as he came, dropping his head into Damian's neck. "Fuck."</p><p>"You can't go back," Damian muttered, grimacing as Dick pulled away, smearing come against his skin.</p><p>"I'm just getting a cloth to clean you up," Dick said. He swung himself off of the bed but leaned down, cupping the back of Damian's neck. His hand could so easily wrap around it.</p><p>"Good." It was a fleeting kiss. Damian looked away as soon as he pulled away, a darkening to his cheeks.</p><p>Dick breathed quietly as he made his way to the bathroom.</p><p>No going back.</p><p>He supposed it was a good thing he didn't want to. Damian was his soulmate after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>